


The Survival

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Survival of Shara Bey [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Shara Bey lives.
Relationships: Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Series: The Survival of Shara Bey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908094
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	The Survival

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Unconsciousness
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“Shara? Thank the stars you’re awake!”  
  
Her eyelids felt so heavy in that moment, and it was as Shara stirred that she saw Kes — Kes, who was seated next to her, looking honest to stars scared. Like he could have lost her.   
  
How long was she out?  
  
“Kes...” she said softly. “That poor boy. Is he okay?”  
  
“He’s awaiting trial. Love,” Kes said, “He tried to kill you.”  
  
“He wasn’t a monster. I just knew it. He was just angry and confused...” Shara found that breathing was difficult, just with her bruised ribs. Maybe broken? She didn’t know. “I was trying to talk to him. I don’t think he fired on me. I heard him yelling at his partner, so I think his partner did it...”  
  
“Oh.” Kes faltered then.   
  
“He was just a child, Kes,” she said. “He deserves compassion, as much as anyone.”  
  
Kes nodded.   
  
***  
  
It was Leia and the others (including Ben and Poe) who showed up in that moment, Poe running towards her in relief. “Mama!” he said.   
  
Shara smiled faintly. “Little bird.”  
  
“It was scary,” Poe said. “I thought you weren’t gonna wake up...”  
  
Ben squeezed Poe’s hand. Despite being only five, it seemed that he was taking the lead in comforting Poe.   
  
“I’m here,” Shara said. “I’m alive.” She smiled warmly. “Little bird...I did miss you.”  
  
Poe hugged her, mindful of her broken ribs, and Ben later joined in. “I made you something,” he said. He held out a homemade card, a crayon drawing of stick figures that Shara recognized as herself, as Leia, Poe, Lu’lo, Ben. It was beautiful. Beautiful as a five year old’s drawing could be.   
  
“Oh, Ben.” Shara smiled again. “It’s lovely. Can I keep it? Get it framed?”  
  
“That’s what it’s for!” Ben chirped. “Just so you aren’t sad.”  
  
Shara knew she was lucky to have her friends with her. Her family too. She could only hope that she could be with them, as long as she could be.


End file.
